Condenser earphones generate second harmonics distortion in their acoustic output. The driver designed pre-distorts electrical input signals so as to counteract square-law operation of the condenser earphones. This distortion compensating driver can reduce the harmonic distortion in the acoustic output to less than 1% of the fundamentals, when the earphones are driven at the maximum input signals.